


snapshots of an ordinary life

by toxica939



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/pseuds/toxica939
Summary: Screenshots of text messages between Robert and Aaron





	snapshots of an ordinary life

 

 **MONDAY MORNING**  

 

 

 **TUESDAY MORNING**  

 

 

**WEDNESDAY NIGHT**

 

 

**THURSDAY AFTERNOON**

 

 

**FRIDAY NIGHT**


End file.
